Team Tenrou
Fairy Tail |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (Former) |status=Disbanded |leader=Makarov Dreyar |members= * Gildarts Clive * Laxus Dreyar * Erza Scarlet * Mirajane Strauss * Natsu Dragneel * Gray Fullbuster * Lucy Heartfilia * Freed Justine * Bickslow * Evergreen * Elfman Strauss * Lisanna Strauss * Cana Alberona * Gajeel Redfox * Juvia Lockser * Wendy Marvell * Levy McGarden * Happy * Carla * Panther Lily |temporary members = *Loke *Capricorn |former members= *Mest Gryder (ruse) |manga debut=Chapter 203 |anime debut=Episode 98 }} Team Tenrou (天狼組 Tenrōgumi) was a team of Fairy Tail Mages who were on Tenrou Island during its invasion by Grimoire Heart and the apparent destruction by Acnologia. Creation Although it is not legitimately a Fairy Tail team, the Team Tenrou was created during the X784 S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-17 It is composed of Fairy Tail's core members, including Makarov, who oversees the entire trial, the existing S-class Mages who supervised the trial, and the participants with their partners, who first arrived on Tenrou Island, followed later on by Carla and Panther Lily who flew over to the island via Aera in order to warn the others of the danger about to befall on the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-5 Laxus Dreyar also arrived on the island to assist in the fight against Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 19-20 Notable Members *'Makarov Dreyar': As Fairy Tail's Master at the time, he acted as the Trials' supervisor, and is considered the leader of the team. *'S-Class Mages': While not directly participating in the Trials, it was the responsibility of Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Gildarts Clive as S-class Mages to help facilitate it, and were therefore a part of the team prior to its unofficial foundation. *'S-Class Trial Participants': As the main competitors in the Trials, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder essentially make up the primary members of the team. Mest, later revealed to be a member of the Magic Council and whose real name is Doranbolt, defected after his real identity was discovered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 17 *'S-Class Trial Participants' Partners': For the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial, the participants had to choose one partner who was a member of the guild and wasn't already an S-Class Mage. Those partners were Happy, Loke, Lisanna, Evergreen, Lucy Heartfilia, Bickslow, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 6-20 *'Late Arrivals': Eventually, Panther Lily and Carla became a part of the team, after they followed the rest to the island because they had been suspecting Mest to be an enemy, and Laxus joined later on to help in the battles. Missions Defeat Grimoire Heart While holding the S-Class Trial, the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart attacked Tenrou Island in order to find ZerefFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 5-8 and create the Ultimate Magic World.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 221, Pages 14-17 The Team Tenrou, after a powerful struggle, managed to defeat its top members: the Seven Kin of Purgatory,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 18-19 Bluenote StingerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 16-17 and Hades himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 16-20 *'Status': Success **Carla, Panther Lily, and Laxus join the Team Tenrou. Defeat Acnologia After defeating Grimoire Heart, Acnologia appeared on Tenrou Island, wreaking havoc. Makarov tried to stop the Dragon single-handedly to allow his Guild the time to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-20 Rather than run away, however, they all returned to fight the Dragon together. In the end, Acnologia seemingly obliterated Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 6-20 *'Status': Failure **All members of the Team Tenrou are presumed deceased for approximately seven years. Major Battles *Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail Members